This invention relates to a contact type copying apparatus for copying a document, an original picture, a photograph, and the like.
One conventional method of copying is effected by a camera in combination with a contact copying device.
Another type includes reading an image by a CCD or the like, and outputting the image data by means of a thermo-sensible printer.
In the former case, however, it is quite troublesome to set the camera, the contact copying device, and the magnitude of illumination. The quality of the copies material largely varies due to the influence of illumination. Magnification changes depend on the photographing distance, and it is difficult to provide uniform magnification over the entire surface due to lens aberration or the like. In addition, the apparatus is required to be of such a size as to adversely affect its operability.
In the latter case, the apparatus requires a reader unit and a printer unit. This results in an intricate configuration and imposes a large load on the circuit.